Glue Gunner
Were you looking for the user? '' Shoot a glob of monkey glue at a single bloon. Glued bloons move more slowly than normal. -BTD5 DescriptionTemp The '''Glue Gunner' is a new tower making its first appearance in BTD4. It also appears in BTD4E and BTD5. It slows down bloons by shooting them with globs of glue. It costs $260 on Easy, $300 on Medium and $320 on Hard. Strategies Ceramic bloons will not be slowed down by the glue, although it can be damaged if Corrosive Glue (or higher) is purchased. Glue doesn't damage, slow down or soak through MOABs, BFBs or ZOMGs, unless emitted from the Temple of the Monkey God (sacrificed). It is generally best placed near the start of a track or around a strong tower. Late into the game though, you might actually want to place a glue gunner in the middle of the track. It becomes near-useless in the mid-game rounds when there are very large amounts of bloons, until the Glue Splatter or Glue Hose upgrade is purchased. One Glue Gunner is is not as effective in the middle rounds, so it is recommended that you have a couple of these all upgraded to Glue Splatter at least. Bloons Tower Defense 4 Upgrades Stickier Glue This upgrade allows the glue to stay on longer. 100/120/130 Glue Soak The glue will soak all layers of the bloon. For example, a green bloon will have the effects of glue if it's parent yellow bloon was glued with this upgrade attatched. 170/200/215 Corrosive Glue Corrosive Glue Dissolves a bloon every 2 seconds. 255/300/325 Glue Splatter Gives the Glue Gunner a spreadshot and it still retains its corrosiveness. Its splatter resembles the Monkey Glue icon. It can affect up to 20 bloons at once 2550/3000/3240 Bloons Tower Defense 5 Upgrades Path 1 Glue Soak Cost: $170 (Easy), $200 (Med), $220 (Hard) Description:'' Glue soaks through all layers of bloons.'' Corrosive Glue Cost: $260 (Easy), $300 (Med), $320 (Hard) Description: ''Makes the glue become corrosive, popping bloons every few seconds while glued.'' *Any upgrade past this point will lock the path 2 upgrades* Bloon Dissolver Cost: '''$2810 (Easy), $3300 (Med), $3560 (Hard) '''Description: Glue contains an extreme solvent that melts bloons. While glued, bloons will pop twice every second. Bloon Liquefier Cost: $10630 (Easy), $12500 (Med), $13500 (Hard) Description: ''Pops bloons once before glueing. Contains a super strong dissolving glue that pops bloons ten times every second!'' Path 2 Stickier Glue Cost: '''$100 (Easy), $120 (Med), 130 (Hard) '''Description: Makes glue effect last much longer. Glue Splatter Cost: $1870 (Easy), $2200 (Med), $2380 (Hard Description: Instead of glueing 1 bloon at a time, it splatters 6 bloons at a time. *Any upgrade past this point will lock the path 1 upgrades* Glue Hose Cost: '''$2760 (Easy), $3250 (Med), $3510 (Hard) '''Description: ''Shoots glue more than 3x as fast!'' Glue Striker Cost: '''$4680 (Easy), $5500 (Med), $5940 (Hard) '''Description: Glue Strike Ability: Glues all bloons on screen. Trivia *Although it doesn't slow down ceramic bloons, it can still damage them. *The monkey next to the mortar tower when you upgrade to Bloon Buster and The Big One wears the same clothes as a Glue Striker Glue Gunner. *In Bloons Tower Defense 4, the glue splatter upgrade gives the monkey 2 hoses but in BTD5, this does not apply *A Glue Gunner with Bloon Liquifier will pop a ceramic bloon and all its descendents in 1.8 seconds. *The glue gunner is almost essential for completing the Bloontonium Lab track by placing one on each the 3 entrances, upgraded 2/1 *Note that, similarly to most BTD5 Path 2 Final Upgrades, there is no difference in power between Upgrades 3 and 4 except for the Special Ability **this used to be true until ninjakiwi buffed this tower to slow bloons even more with the 3rd and 4th upgrade: glue hose slows by 30% while glue striker also slows by 50% *The monkey next to the dartling gun when you upgrade to Laser Cannon wears the same clothes as a Glue Splatter Glue Gunner. * Corrosive Glue.png|Corrosive glue ! Stickier glue.png|stickier glue icon Glue Hose.jpg|Glue hose ! New Picture (6).jpg|Glue splatter Path2g.jpg|Path 2 upgrades Glue.png|Glue gunner Glue Gunner.png|Glue gunner in btd4 Glue Gunner Icon.png|Glue gunner icon Path1g.jpg|Path 1 upgrades Glue splatter.png|Glue splatter in action ! Gluesplatter.png|Glue splatter Bloondissolver.png|Bloon dissolver ! Bloon-Liquefier.png|Bloon liquefier putting 2 glue gunners together will make one nerf the other one until they are equally upgraded on path 1 *In BTD4, look hard enough and you will see a tail sticking out of the glue gunner's right side..In BTD5, this has been fixed. Category:Towers Category:Article stubs